In the related art, devices for electronic products are often connected with a great number of cables. In an outdoor installation process, it is necessary to provide strict watertight protection for various cables. Currently common protection solutions comprise: wrapping a cable joint with mastics or tapes; and wrapping the cable joint with a heat-shrinkable bushing. However, the solutions have the disadvantages of complicated installation and inconvenient maintenance.